This Animal Core will produce mice needed for two P20 projects and will provide behavioral evaluation of mice treated with RNAi developed in a P20 Pilot project. Specifically, this core will provide control mice and mice treated with alcohol in a limited access (binge) drinking paradigm for analysis in the Mayfield and Ponomarev projects. This Core will also be responsible for behavioral characterization of GLRA1 (glycine receptor alpha 1 subunit) knockdown mice produced by in vivo delivery of RVG-pseudotyped viral particles (from the Croyle Pilot Project). The availability of a wide range of behavioral tests, particularly tests of alcohol consumption, is important for this P20 and expected to play an even more prominent role in the future P50 proposal.